The overall objecfive of the Experimental Stroke Core (ESC) is to provide the instrumentation, expertise, resources and training for the incorporafion of animal models of stroke into the research of junior invesfigators in the Stroke CoBRE and researchers in the greater WVU neuroscience and cardiovascular research community. This overall objective would be reached by achieving the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To provide the instrumentafion, expertise and resources needed to produce strokes in rodent models. The ESC will be Director by James W. Simpkins (Core Director, CD) and he will be assessed by Dr. Xuefang Ren (Core Manager, CM), and James M. O'Donnell will oversee the behavioral assessment of animals. Specific Aim 2: To broadly notify the availability of these core services and resources to the greater WVU neuroscience and cardiovascular community. The availability ofthese services and resources are being and will confinue to be presented to the WVU neuroscience and cardiovascular research community through individual meefings, seminars, presentafions to neuroscience and cardiovascular group meetings and departmental seminars. Specific Aim 3: To provide processes by which users can access the core instrumentation, expertise and resources. Procedures for requesting use of core resources are described and include a brief applicafion describing the rationale for the proposed studies and the proposed design of the study to be conducted. Specific Aim 4: To provide training in experimental stroke research. Twice per year, the CD and CM will organize trainings session on the theory, practice and outcome interpretations for potenfial users of the core. Specific Aim 5: To develop and implement a business plan for the ESC that will insure its sustainability. A business plan for the ESC is in development by the CD and will be reviewed by the Core Resource Management Committee of the WVU Health Science Center. Specific Aim 6: To develop formafive and summative evaluafion processes for the ESC. Collectively, achieving these specific aims will insure a highly funcfioning ESC that will provide a vital sen/ice to the Stroke CoBRE junior invesfigators and to the greater WVU neuroscience and cardiovascular research community.